


Theories

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reader-insert that feature Ronaldo, and the only reader-insert I will ever do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theories

You watch him ramble on, knowing the theory he’s spouting by heart, but you don’t dare stop him, because you love watching him talk. He’s spouting the facts like there’s no tomorrow, and you almost wish there wasn’t if it meant you could just spend the last day of your life on Earth with him right now.

“You know what I mean?” he asks, and you blink a few times, because you totally have no clue what he said, but nod anyways. He smiles a bright smile that you totally love, and he leans back on the bed, arms sprawled above his head. “I’m glad we’re dating. It’s nice to know you know what I’m talking about, ya know what I mean?”

“Yeah, totally. There aren’t a lot of people who even get half of what I say, and it’s annoying,” you groan, and he nods. After a moment, you lean back next to him, and he looks to the side, a blush coating his cheeks. “What? What is it?”

“I was just thinking…”

“About what?” you ask curiously, and he leans closer before capturing your cheeks and pulling you into a warm kiss. Oh. Your arms wrap around his neck, and he gently pushes you back against the bed. Your lips part, and his tongue carefully slides into your mouth, prodding and rubbing against your tongue. You press closer, rubbing back against his tongue. Time flies by as your tongues dance, only breaking apart when your lungs burn.

“That,” he mumbles once you two break apart, grinning. You grab his shirt by the handfuls, tugging at it, before he takes it off, pulling yours off as well. Blood rushes downwards as you stare up at him, loving every little feature of his. You pull him in for another kiss, and he kisses back hungrily, your tongues wrestling and dancing for an eternity  before you pull away, panting as you feel something poking you, though you know you’re probably poking him too.

“A-ah… Someone’s eager,” you mutter, and he flushes, looking away and mumbling an apology you only half listen to. “Don’t be sorry. I… Do you want to continue?”

“Yes,” he gasps softly, and you push him back, grinning like a shark as you undo his shorts and pull them down. He blushes darker, a sight you adore, before glancing to his crotch and seeing his member tenting his boxers. You glance up at him as you trace the tip through the fabric, watching him melt and groan at the simple touch.

Slowly, you pull down his boxers and watch his cheeks grow redder, until his member is standing tall, unobstructed, and you grin up at him before licking the underside slowly. His shaft pulses at the touch, and you flick your tongue across the tip, drawing a loud groan. One of his hands tangles in your hair, and you smirk as you lick up his shaft again, going slow to torture him. You run your tongue along it a third time, earning a whimper that time, before taking the tip into your mouth and sucking on it. His hips raise with a groan, and you put one hand on them to push them back down, your other hand going to your pants.

He’s too busy to notice the sound of your zipper, and you pull yourself out as you suck on his member, slowly easing your way down while your hand wraps around your own shaft, giving it a few pumps. You moan around his shaft, and he gasps, pulsing slightly in your mouth as you run your tongue along the tip before pulling back up slowly. You start bobbing like this, stroking yourself and sucking on him at the same time. Your own pre starts to dribble about the same time his does, and he tugs you off, panting.

“Wa-wait, I don’t want to… I don’t want to come yet,” he mumbles, and you nod.

“Got it,” you mumble, staring up at him. You let go of yourself, pulsing beneath you, before he notices where your other hand was, and gasps.

“Were you getting off… on sucking me off?” He sounds so astounded, and you can only nod guiltily, before a dark look crosses his features. It’s full of lust, and you love it. “Well, how about we take things a bit farther this time? Are you okay with anal?”

“Ye-yeah,” you force out, your cheeks burning. He moves off the bed, going to his bedside table and digging around in the drawer as you focus on getting naked. By the time you’re done, he’s got a condom on and he’s squirting lube into his hand.

“Get on your hands and knees, if you don’t mind,” he says gently, so you do, your heart pounding in your ears. Seconds later, you feel cold lube against your backdoor and gasp, before melting as his fingers slowly ease their way in. He curls them around, drawing a groan out of you as he smears the lube around your hole. Ronaldo withdraws after a few moments, and you hear the bottle squirting again, before he’s pressing more into you. “I don’t want you hurt.”

You moan at his kind words, pressing back against his probing fingers. He withdraws them again after a minute, and the bottle squirts again. You expect to feel more cold lube on your arse, but when they don’t come, you know what’s coming next before he gets back on the bed behind you.

“Ready?” You nod jerkily, and he presses into you, slowly but surely, until he’s all the way in, getting a groan out of you. You start to jerk back, only for his words to stop you. “No, don’t move. I want you to trust me, okay? I’m going to start moving in a minute, and after that, if you get uncomfortable, let me know. Okay?”

“O-okay,” you grunt, and his hips start moving. You bite your lip, panting as you feel your ass being fucked. He holds your hips as he rocks, grunting. It’s an amazing feeling, having him inside you like this, and you feel him pressing against your prostate. You whimper when he does, and he groans at that, making an effort to press against it as he enters you.

“So tight,” he gasps, and you feel yourself jerking, but you know from experience that you aren’t going to come from that alone. Not that you want to. You’re more interested in the way his hands grip your hips and he pulses inside you. After sucking him off, both of you are about ready to burst, and you feel yourself dribbling slightly.

“Ro-Ronadlo, I… I’m g-gonna… I need…” You’re a sputtering mess, trying to communicate what you need to him, but he seems to catch it, grabbing your twitching member and stroking it in time with his thrusts. You whimper at the simple touch before you feel yourself tipping towards the edge.

“Come for me,” he groans in your ears, and you do. You spill yourself onto the blankets with a cry of his name, and you hear him grunting yours as he fills the condom with his seed. You flop onto the mess you made, him tumbling with you, and you both lay there a panting mess.

“I love you, Ronaldo.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
